True Love Never Lies
by JainaSkylar
Summary: What if you fell in love with someone not even from this universe? Thirteen year old Abby is about to find out...
1. Chapter 1

Here is the last little bit I promised on the story. It's not much but oh well.

True Love Never Lies

It was a cool autumn morning. I was sitting in my room with the windows open, letting in the cool, sweet-smelling air of October. I was reading one of my favorite books, _The Phantom of the Opera_. I had my reading glasses on and had just reached the part where Raoul and Christine were saying that they loved each other.

I set the book on my lap and took off my glasses. As I looked outside at the almost bare trees, the wind softly blowing through my hair, I started to replay the scene in my mind. I was lost in my own world. Only the sound of footsteps on the wooden floor outside my door awakened me from my thoughts. I did not need to look over towards my door to see who it was, I already knew. My Mom walked into the room, took one look at me, and sighed. "You know Abby, you really should go outside. It's such a pretty day." she said in her sweet sing-song voice. I didn't answer her. The fact was that I couldn't answer her. I couldn't talk.

I had four weeks ago been in a terrible accident with my friend Lydia and Samuel, her brother. She had asked me if I wanted to go to the movies to _see_ The Phantom of the Opera. I said yes, how couldn't I? It was only after we had left the theater that I realized how late it was and all I wanted was to get home. About a block away from the theater, we got hit. The only things I remember were, bright lights rushing at us, Samuel lying on the ground, blood streaming down his face, Lydia on a stretcher. The next thing I know I'm in an ambulance, sirens blaring. I woke up in a white room with tubes stuck in my arms and an oxygen mask over my face. I tried to move my head to look around, but even the slightest movement sent pain shooting up and down my body. My parents were there when I was told the truth, I could not talk. My parents were so shocked that they themselves could not talk. I remember thinking, "Okay, so I can't talk, so what. I still have school, my friends, what do I need to talk for?" I was so naive. First off, as soon as I was allowed to go home, my mom pulled me out of school saying that it would be too hard on me. Second, Samuel died shortly after coming out of surgery. Lydia wasn't doing any better.

I shuddered at the memory. I looked at my mom standing there waiting for my answer. I nodded getting up and setting my book on my bed, marking my place. I went into my closet and grabbed my red wool sweater. I went downstairs and opened the door to go outside. I walked for about 45 minutes to a special spot that I had ever since I was in the accident. Then, I saw him. Just lying there on his side. I rushed over to him and fell to his side on my knees. I gently rolled him over to face me. There was a slight trickle of blood flowing down his face from where he received a concussion. As I looked down at him, it was as if I had been sucked back into the past. I looked back down at him and suddenly, there was, not the man I rescued, but Samuel. My breath escaped me. It couldn't have come out faster than if an elephant tap danced on me. I suddenly found it hard to breathe. I stood up and turned away, willing it not to be Samuel. I had held my hands over my eyes.

The pounding in my ears gradually slowed to a relaxing rhythm. It was easier to breathe. I pulled my hands away from my eyes and turned to look back at the figure lying on the ground. I realized the longer I lingered, the closer he might be reaching his death. I sank to the ground beside him again, trying to figure out how to help him. I quickly took off my sweater and tore off one of the sleeves. I then tied it around his head where it appeared he was bleeding from. I tore off the other sleeve and started to wipe away as much of the blood as I could. After I did that I realized that he was really quite handsome. From my guess, around my age, 16. He was wearing a simple light brown jumpsuit. He was wearing a chunky white belt with pockets and a few contraptions attached to it. I didn't recognize any of them…except one. I looked closely at the roughly cylindrical object. "I must be dreaming. It couldn't be." But could it? I reached across him to grab it and get a closer look. As I grabbed it, his hand jerked up faster then lightning and grabbed my arm. I was terrified! Was this a plot to kidnap me? It was a perfect plan as plans went. I couldn't yell for help! He could capture me and run off without the fear of being heard. But what happened wasn't what I expected; he only used my arm to pull himself up. His eyes opened slowly, as if he was awakened from a deep sleep. They swung up to meet mine. As I looked deep into his teal-blue eyes, I felt as if he was speaking to me, but his lips weren't moving. A pleading voice spoke in my head, "Help me. Keep me alive." With only the strength that it took to look into someone's eyes, he collapsed, still holding onto my arm I used my other hand to pry his hand off of mine since one of my hands was still holding onto the object that I had earlier spotted. I unclipped the item and held it cautiously in my hand. It wasn't light; but it wasn't heavy either. It was a very comforting weight. I saw a button on it and I pressed it out of curiosity. Suddenly, a meter long amethyst beam, like a sword shot out. As I stared at it in stupefied awe, out of the corner of my eye, I saw the sun start its slow descent to the horizon. My attention snapped back to the present. I stared over at the sun setting a fear overcoming me. I lived out in the country. Therefore there were no street lights to illuminate my way home. Just the mere thought of traveling home alone without any lights to guide me. Without that I could very well end up in New Hampshire instead of our farm house in southeast Vermont. I turn off the beam and clipped it to my belt. I started to stand so I could run home but stopped short when I remembered who that came from. I stared down at him, a peaceful look on his face. I couldn't just go ahead and leave him there. But the extra weight would slow me down. I stared out at the dimming sky. "I'm wasting time!" I thought. I picked him up and started to jog at a steady pace home. But, soon enough, the sun dipped below the horizon, pitching everything into semi-blackness. I ran for a few more minutes but slowly, ran out of breath. I had to stop. I stood there panting after I had set "John Doe" on the ground. "It's pointless," I thought, "Things just couldn't get any worse!" (Wanna bet? ) I looked up to the sky trying to find the North Star. My dad had taught me what to do in a situation like this. But, instead of meeting awe-inspiring stars, I saw pitch blackness. As if someone had taken all of the stars and the moon out of the sky and thrown them away. "Oh no. Not that!" I thought. I squeezed my eyes shut, wishing it not to be true. But only a rumble of thunder told me that no amount of wishing would make this go away. I open up my eyes only to see a flash of lightning and a wall of rain rushing towards me. My eyes opened wider in fear and I was suddenly doused in freezing cold water that sent a chill running up my spine. I gasped, trying to get a breath of air in through the rain. Lightning filled up the night sky and also illuminated the surroundings. I looked over and saw the face of a cliff. "PERFECT" I thought. "I have my shelter and I know where I am." I ran to the cliff and set "John Doe" on the ground while I unclipped the contraption (which I had decided then was I lightsaber, which meant that either he _was_ a Jedi, or he killed a Jedi.) and switched it on, my hair by this time hung in clumps clinging to my dripping wet face. I held the lightsaber at the ready, listening to it sizzle as the rain hit the blade. I attacked the cliff with the lightsaber chipping out pieces a little bit at a time. Some of the pieces managed to fly at my face and cut my cheek. I cried out in pain every time a shard of stone cut me. By the time I was finished, I had cuts all over my arms, cheeks, and legs. Blood streaked down my face onto my neck. I shuddered as the droplet slid across the spot where I had had surgery, still a strong memory. I looked over at "John" and closed down the lightsaber, only to turn it back on immediately as the surroundings plunged into blackness. That lightsaber was my only source of light. I went over to him, holding the lightsaber high, and put my free arm underneath his two arms and pulled him as gently as I could into the shelter. I laid him down on the stony ground and made sure that he was safe, and then I made, in the back of the cave, a little hole with the lightsaber toset the lightsaber in so that I could have my hands free to do something that was imperative to finding out the identity of "John". I reached inside my pockets looking for a piece of paper and a pencil. I found them! A small scrap of paper and a stubby pencil. I started to write down questions for him. Such as: _Who are you? Where are you from? Why do you have a lightsaber? Are you a Jedi?_ Questions such as those. The last thing I remember before falling asleep, was switching the lightsaber off.


	2. I am so sorry

Hello to all those who haven't given up on me with this story. I'm sorry to say that your trust givin in me that I would keep going on this one was misplaced. I'm going to take this story off of FanFiction by the end of the month. I'm going to keep going with the story but first, I'm going to revise the first chapter and get down five more chapters before I post chapter one again. Again, I'm sorry, but I just need to do this. Keep looking for chapter one of this story (It's still going to be called True Love Never Lies); I'm probably going to have it in December or January. I'm so sorry; I sincerly hope that you will at least try and read the next attempt and that you will enjoy it...

JainaSkylar


End file.
